Nitpicking
by sassiwrites4u
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata rarely ever interacted; But when they do, it results in an argument over a couch


**Nitpicking**

Hinata quietly placed her bouquet of flowers in the center of the mahogany table. Happy with the arrangement, Hinata then strolled into Naruto's living room to see if there was anything else she could do for him.

The living room looked nice and neat. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It was just right. The walls were painted cream and the chairs were a dark wooden color. Hinata found the room to be in perfect condition except for the one-seater couch. It looked… out of place. She silently trudged to the couch and moved the furniture a slight 5 centimeters to the right. That was much better.

She sighed with content. The room was now completely perfect. Hinata walked back to the dining and sat. Maybe she should just wait for Naruto now. She smiled at the thought of him being happy that she came to the housewarming. Her smile morphed into a grin at how much happier he would be if she also cooked for him!

With new-found determination, Hinata hopped to her feet, placed the chair back in place so it was perfectly neat once again, and headed to cross the living room into the kitchen. She stopped in the middle of the living room when she saw that couch had been pushed back to where it was before.

With a slight frown on her lips, Hinata dragged the couch back 5 centimeters to the right. There. Now it was perfect again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hinata jumped at Sasuke's voice. He was standing at the living room's breach to the kitchen and looking impassive as usual. "Ne, Sasuke-kun you scared me!" Hinata laughed. "I was just fixing the couch."

Sasuke frowned and walked to the same couch. He pulled it back 5 centimeters to the left. "You ruined it," he grumbled. "It's supposed to be like this."

Hinata awkwardly laughed and pulled the couch back 5 centimeters to the right. "That's funny, Sasuke-kun. It's obviously better right here."

Sasuke pulled the couch 5 centimeters to the left. "No, it's not. It looks out of place there," he said, irritated.

Hinata forced a smile and pulled the couch back 5 centimeters to the right. "I'm _pretty_ sure Naruto-kun would prefer it right here. It's his house after all."

Sasuke was not amused. He pulled the couch back. "No. I'm sure he'd want it here. I'm his best friend. I would know."

Hinata kept her smile on and pulled the couch back. "Well, _I'm_ his girlfriend."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and pulled the couch back. "Girlfriend? Since when?"

Hinata quickly covered her mouth at the accidental slip. She frantically waved Sasuke off and nervously said, "E-Eh? I didn't mean _girlfriend_ girlfriend I meant girl who's a friend girlfriend ha ha ha." As she awkwardly laughed, she pulled the couch back.

Sasuke eyed Hinata suspiciously and pulled the couch back. "Well, girl who's a friend, you're wrong and the couch is staying right here."

Hinata was getting annoyed. "No, it's staying right here," she said defiantly as she pulled the couch.

Sasuke dragged it back. "Here."

"Here."

"Here."

"Here."

"Here."

"Here."

"Here."

"Here!"

Suddenly, the door to the house opened and Naruto came bursting inside laughing and smiling with Sakura and Kiba by his side, carrying furniture for upstairs.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned to his two dark haired friends holding death grips on his couch. He sweatdropped. "Ne, what are you two doing?"

"Which place is better for the couch?!" Hinata and Sasuke demanded. Hinata pulled it to her side and Sasuke pulled it to his. They gave each other menacing glares and then looked to the blond for a decision.

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. He was confused as to why they'd be fighting over a chair. "Eh… a-actually I think it would look better in the corner over there"

Sasuke and Hinata twitched.

Hinata pulled the couch to her side. "Obviously the sun has made him demented right now so he wants it right here."

Sasuke dragged it to his side. "No he wants it right here."

As they continued to rip the couch back and forth, Naruto, Sakura and Kiba watched on embarrassed. Sasuke and Hinata rarely ever interacted and now they did, they were fighting over a chair.

"That's it!" Hinata cried, upset. The 20 year old activated her Byakugan. "Let's act like adults and fight to settle this!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, ready as ever.

Before the two could start laying blows, Sakura and Kiba held on to Sasuke and Naruto held Hinata down.

"Stop fighting!" Naruto pleaded.

The two soon released their bloodline limits and looked away from each other. Naruto moved the couch two and a half centimeters to the right so it could be in the middle.

"Is that better?" he sighed.

Sasuke and Hinata took a peak at the couch's position and frowned. It wasn't good but it was ok. They both shrugged and looked away from each other. Sakura, Kiba and Naruto sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke and Hinata didn't budge despite their teammates' efforts to get them to come along.

Hinata took a small peak at Sasuke and sighed. "You know… it's not that bad…"

Hearing Hinata speak to him, Sasuke looked at her and sighed as well. "It's okay…"

It was awkward after that. Someone was supposed to apologize but neither of them wanted to.

"Hinata…" Sasuke mumbled, making sure he wasn't looking at her. This was staining his pride. He could feel Hinata watching him. "Do you want to train sometime or something…."

Hinata laughed at the Uchiha's method of apologizing. Sasuke's eyes flickered to hers for a moment to find out what she found so funny but quickly diverted them away. "Sure," Hinata answered. "Just tell me when."

Sasuke looked to her and briefly nodded. "Tch," he murmured. He walked off into into the kitchen and Hinata trailed behind.

Hinata rarely ever interacted with the Uchiha, but maybe now they could become friends? She decided she liked the thought of that.


End file.
